


Blizzard

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-24
Updated: 2000-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A blizzard forces Fraser and Thatcher to share a motel room.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Blizzard

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
p  
{margin-right:0in;  
mso-margin-top-alt:auto;  
mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
margin-left:0in;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**_Blizzard_**  
By Christy Danger 

_Rating: PG  
Pairings: Fraser/Thatcher  
Teaser: A blizzard forces Fraser and Thatcher to share a motel room. _

***

"I'm sorry, but the one room is all we's got." 

"Fine. We'll take it." 

While the desk clerk processed their room payment, Meg Thatcher thought about how she and Benton Fraser had ended up at the Buffalo Jump Motel (the seediest motel Meg had ever seen) in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard. It was January and they had been invited, at the last moment, to attend several days of meetings at RCMP headquarters on the state of Canadian Consulates in the US. Unfortunately, all flights between Chicago and Ottawa were booked. They had been forced to drive. On the way back to Chicago, the snowfall became a blinding blizzard. They drove as far as they could, until the roads became impossible. That was how Meg found herself at the motel with Fraser. 

Five minutes later, they stood in the room staring at the double bed. 

"You can have the bed, ma'am. I'll sleep on the floor." 

Meg looked at the floor. It was not carpeted and the tile looked cold. 

"Fraser, the floor is too cold to sleep on. We're both adults. I think we can share a bed with no problems." 

"Are you sure, ma'am?" 

"Yes. But only if you call me Meg. If we're going to be sharing a bed, we might as well be on a first name basis." 

"Only if you do the same, Meg." 

"Agreed. You can have the bathroom first if you want." 

"Thank you." 

Meg watched Ben pick up his bag and head for the bathroom. While she waited, she looked around the room. She decided to cover as much of her body as possible with clothing before she climbed into bed. God only knows who or what had previously been in it? When Fraser emerged from the bathroom, he wore red long underwear. Meg looked him up and down. 

"Red suits you, Ben," she said with a smile. 

Ben blushed slightly. "Thank you, Meg." 

Meg took her turn in the bathroom. She changed into a pair or RCMP sweats and a pair of socks. She exited the bathroom to find Ben sitting up in the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. Neither spoke until Meg had climbed into the bed and Ben reached to turn off the light. 

"Goodnight, Meg." 

"Night, Ben." 

They rolled onto their sides with their backs towards each other and fell asleep. 

During the night, both Meg and Ben rolled over and drifted towards the center of the bed. Meg awoke lying on something warm and hard. A hand lay on her left breast and another one on her thigh. She leaned back slightly. A streetlight shining through the window allowed her to see his face. 

The feeling of something moving on his chest woke Ben. He opened his eyes to see Meg looking at him. 

Without a word, they leaned towards each other and their lips met. Each kiss was deeper than the last. Finally, they pulled away from each other and their eyes met. Meg leaned back towards him and kissed him again. 

"We . . . (kiss) shouldn't . . . (kiss) be . . . (kiss) doing . . . (kiss) this (kiss)," Meg whispered. 

"I . . . (kiss) know. (kiss) Do . . . (kiss) you . . . (kiss) want . . . (kiss) to . . . (kiss) stop (kiss)?" 

"No. (kiss) Do . . . (kiss) you (kiss)?" 

"No." 

Meg woke the next morning with a hand massaging her breast while a pair of lips kissed her back. 

"This is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life." 

Ben rolled Meg onto her back and gently kissed her lips. 

"Do you mean that?" 

"Yes. Though not I'm not enjoying the "no tell motel" part," she said with a smile. "What do you propose we do about this new development? I mean the RCMP is not going to be pleased. They'll probably think I sexually harassed you into bed." 

"You couldn't sexually harass someone if you tried," he said before kissing her. "I think I have a solution to our problem with headquarters." 

"What?" 

Ben pulled back the covers on the bed and knelt nude next to Meg. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Meg Thatcher, will you accept my proposal of marriage?" 

"Yes. But how will this solve the headquarters problem?" 

"If we're married, they can't separate us." 

"Brilliant thinking, Constable. Now how long do you think before this storm blows over?" 

"I don't know and at this moment I don't care." 

Ben's lips silenced Meg's laughter. 

THE END


End file.
